When The Day Met The Night
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: A dare, a realisation and a chat. Seriously fluffy Caskett one-shot, includes the lyrics to one of my favourite Castle & Beckett songs. Enjoy, folks!


**AN: Ok, here is another SERIOUSLY FLUFFY one-shot, probably a bit OOC but I really love the song I used in this story, and every time I listen to it I think of Beckett and Castle's relationship! It's only short but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

Beckett stood up, shaking with fear. She hated herself for being nervous, but she couldn't help it. Not only was she about to sing, but she was about to sing about something that meant the world to her. A song that made her think of one of the most important relationships in her life. She was at Castle's place – he was having a party. Earlier in the week at the precinct she had lost a bet to Castle regarding the identity of a suspect in the case they were working on. Since she lost, he had to dare her to do something, something she couldn't refuse. She was horrified – he could make her do any multitude of awful things, so what he came up with stunned her. She was already going to be attending his party, and he'd dared her to be the entertainment for just one song, of her choice. After a long consultation with Lanie, she accepted her dare and chose the song, knowing that it could change everything.

Kate couldn't pretend that she wasn't still hurting from the previous summer. Castle just walked away. He left. With _her._ And, admittedly, he also left with her heart. She distracted herself with Josh, and she felt bad for it. He was in love with her, but she wasn't in love with him – she couldn't love him when she was still so attached to someone else. Josh was upset when he made the realisation, but instead of getting angry merely bid her farewell and left to save lives halfway around the world. When Josh left and she met up with Lanie, her beloved best friend told her exactly what she needed to hear – that yes, last summer was hurtful, but how was he to know? How was he to know that she'd broken up with Tom for him, that she did actually want to go to the Hamptons with him? After 18 months of working together, she couldn't blame him for getting mixed signals. She knew that she was giving him those signals, but tonight she was going to change that, and she'd picked the perfect song to do it. Rick smiled at her from his perch mere feet from the stage, and the opening bars of her song started to play. She introduced the song, and the reason why she was singing, causing a rumble of laughter throughout her colleagues and friends. With a smile, she began.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon_  
><em>She was drinking tea in a garden<em>  
><em>Under the green umbrella trees<em>  
><em>In the middle of summer<em>

_When the moon found the sun_  
><em>He looked like he was barely hanging on<em>  
><em>But her eyes saved his life<em>  
><em>In the middle of summer (summer)<em>

_In the middle of summer_  
><em>All was golden in the sky<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night<em>  
><em>Summer (summer)<em>  
><em>All was golden in the sky<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night<em>  
><em>Summer, summer, summer, summer<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

_So he said, "Would it be all right_  
><em>If we just sat and talked for a little while<em>  
><em>If in exchange for your time<em>  
><em>I give you this smile?"<em>

_So she said, "That's okay_  
><em>As long as you can make a promise<em>  
><em>Not to break my little heart<em>  
><em>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<em>

_Well he was just hanging around_  
><em>Then he fell in love<em>  
><em>And he didn't know how<em>  
><em>But he couldn't get out<em>  
><em>Just hanging around<em>  
><em>Then he fell in love<em>

_In the middle of summer_  
><em>All was golden in the sky<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night<em>  
><em>Summer<em>  
><em>All was golden in the sky<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night<em>  
><em>Summer, summer, summer, summer<em>  
><em>When the moon fell in love with the sun<em>  
><em>All was golden in the sky<em>  
><em>All was golden when the day met the night.<em>

Kate ended the song, bowed gracefully and left the stage, declaring that she had completed her dare. After a round of applause the party continued as normal and Kate let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Feeling flustered all of a sudden, she headed towards the kitchen for a drink, not realising that she had left a completely stunned Richard Castle behind.

XXX

Castle knew that he had to dare Kate to do something good. Something that would test her, but that wasn't too cruel to her – and the singing idea popped into his head. She had a beautiful voice, but he was betting that she didn't share it much, which is why he decided to make her sing, knowing that she wouldn't be able to refuse. He let her choose the song, and figured that he'd be in for something sarcastic and attacking. He didn't mind in the slightest, but when she stepped up onto that stage and began singing, he was completely taken aback. Not only was she amazing, but she was singing a song he'd never heard before. He forced himself to listen to the lyrics rather than just her beautiful voice, and was extremely grateful he did. As a writer, he loved a good metaphor, especially when reality was so damn complicated. He mentally reviewed the entire song, and found himself more confused than before. Was it about them? He was the sun, she was the moon – he'd certainly associated them with it. And Kate was smart – she knew that he would notice, right? Was she trying to tell him something? There was only one way to find out. He stood from his chair and went to find the elusive Kate.

Kate sat in Rick's chair in his study, laughing at the irony of the situation – she was sitting in his chair for once. She leaned back a little and looked around the room. She knew that Castle would be in to find her soon. She picked the song she sung because she knew he would eventually figure out the metaphors and the meaning. Her thoughts were interrupted by Castle's arrival in the study, and he closed and locked the door. Looking up at him, Kate smiled gently, encouraging him to speak.

"I'm the sun, aren't I?" Castle said quietly before walking towards her.

"I knew you'd figure it out." She said with a grin. "I think of you as the sun, at least in that song."

"At the risk of sounding totally thick, why did you pick it? I felt like it relates to us pretty strongly, but I want to hear why you chose it." He sat on the desk and smiled at her.

"I never really got over last summer. You leaving, I mean. You're the sun, and I'm the moon. Although I don't think I was drinking tea in a garden at any point."

"Coffee in a bull-pen, then?" Rick quipped, and Kate laughed.

"Something like that."

"You fell in love with me. And I broke your heart, didn't I?"

"You didn't know you were. You had no idea." She said with a shrug, and his heart sank.

"God, Kate… If I'd known that I still had a shot with you I would have dropped everything in seconds. I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to…" He looked stricken, and Kate stood up, taking his hand.

"Hey. Relax. We're okay now, aren't we?" She smiled at him and he took a deep breath.

"Did I hear something about 'he was just around then he fell in love'?" Rick asked with a glance at Kate.

"Well he was just hanging around, then he fell in love. Yeah." She mumbled. She was nervous now.

"I'm more like the sun than I thought. That's exactly what happened. I was just following you around and then I fell head over heels in love with you."

"And despite everything, I'm still in love with you." Kate said with a slight smile. Rick wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close, gently whispering in his ear.

"I want to try this. Us. I'm still scared of everything I could lose, but the more I think about it, the more I realise that we could be great together." Rick pulled away from their union slightly, smiling.

"We'll be fantastic together, Kate." He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms for a while before pulling her close and ghosting his lips over hers lightly. When he saw her eyes slide shut he added a little more pressure, gently conveying all of the tenderness and affection he felt for her into one kiss. They found themselves lost in the moment, and when they pulled away a few minutes later they were both smiling brightly.

"Finally." Kate said, and Rick laughed.

"Yeah, finally." He smiled and pulled her close again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The grins on their faces could probably be seen from outer space.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have some time let me know what you think! Thanks people :)<strong>


End file.
